Starbucks Senja Hari
by BlackRed Flower
Summary: Dan entah siapa yang memulai, Misa memejamkan matanya saat ia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, membuat perutnya tergelitik./ "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Light. Hembusan mulutnya terasa di bibir Misa./ Misa tersenyum lembut. Ini lah yang ia tunggu. "Aku juga mencintaimu."


**Starbucks Senja Hari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Death Note Disclaimer Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

' **Starbucks Senja Hari' Original by BlackRed Flower**

 **Warning** : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, misstypo, and many more.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Dan entah siapa yang memulai, Misa memejamkan matanya saat ia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, membuat perutnya tergelitik./ "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Light. Hembusan mulutnya terasa di bibir Misa./ Misa tersenyum lembut. Ini lah yang ia tunggu. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Memejamkan mata, dan tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar, mereka kembali berciuman dengan lembut. Saling menyalurkan perasaan lewat ciuman intens itu. Saling menyesap manis di bibir. Starbucks di senja hari, tidak buruk

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ribut senyap-senyap khas sekolahan berbaur dengan suara gemersik daun yang terhembus oleh angin. Sore ini seperti biasa, Light dan Misa akan pulang ke rumah bersama. Sapasang sahabat berbeda gender itu berjalan di jalan setapak menuju ke luar dari gedung Prime One Gakuen. Berjalan dengan hening sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus membelai wajah mereka dan membuat daun-daun bergoyang juga berjatuhan.

" _Ne_ Light-kun," Misa memulai percakapan "Ayo kita mampir ke Starbucks. Rasanya sudah lama tidak meminum _Cotton candy frappe_ kesukaankudengan kau yang duduk di hadapanku sambil meminum _Grean tea latte_ milikmu dan kita mengobrol tentang apa saja. Belakangan ini kita terlalu fokus ke Ujian Akhir Semester. Nah, karena Ujian Akhir Semester sudah selesai, ayo kita minum di Starbucks. " Misa tersenyum lebar menatap Light sambil terus berjalan di samping Light.

Lelaki tinggi itu melirik Misa yang hanya setinggi bahunya dan tersenyum tipis. Menghela napas, kemudian Light mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar. Kita terlalu fokus kepada Ujian Akhir Semester ini. Baiklah, karena Ujian sudah selesai kita akan ke Starbucks. Aku yang traktir. Karena tampaknya kau menjalankan ujian dengan baik." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu Light menepuk lembut kepala Misa, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Misa _blushing_ tak karuan. Namun tak ayal senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang. Sedangkan Light yang melihat senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Misa merasakan hatinya berdesir hangat, dan mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum.

Dan mereka pun berjalan ke Starbucks yang tidak jauh dari gedung Prime One Gakuen.

 **.**

 **.**

'Slurrrp'

"Ahhh... enaknya. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan _Cotton candy frappe_ ," Ucap Misa dengan mata berbinar, setelah menyeruput minumannya. Lagi-lagi Light hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Nah, Light-kun ingin menceritakan bagaimana ujianmu?" Tanyanya.

Light menyesap _Grean tea latte_ -nya. "Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya seperti biasa."

Misa memutar mata. "Ah ya ya, aku lupa kalau Tuan Yagami Light itu sangat jenius. Jadi tidak mungkin kesusahan dalam mengerjakan soal. Tapi ayolah, ceritakan apa saja. Mungkin tentang ujung pensilmu yang patah saat ujian terakhir kita tadi?"

"Pensilku tidak patah." Balas Light cepat.

"Penghapus hilang?" Tanya Misa lagi.

"Kalaupun memang hilang aku mempunyai cadangan." Balas Light lagi.

"Teman sebelah melihat kertas jawabanmu?"

"Itu juga tidak." Ucap Light santai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan bersender ke senderan kursi. Menatap langit senja yang indah.

Misa menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan keningnya berkerut kesal. "Kau ini Light-kun! Huh, ya sudahlah."

Light tertawa kecil. "Marah eh?"

Misa tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Light barusan dan malah meminum _Cotton candy frappe_ miliknya dengan cepat seperti orang yang sangat kehausan.

"Hey, kau bisa tersedak jika minum seperti itu." Ucap Light.

"Uhuk, uhukk!" Misa segera meletakkan _cup_ Starbucksnya dan menutup mulutnya. Matanya hampir keluar air, sedangkan pipinya memerah.

Light langsung pindah ke samping Misa. "Baru saja kubilang. Dasar kau ini," Pemuda tampan itu menepuk pelan punggung Misa. Setelah sedikit baikan, Light mengelus lembut punggung Misa.

Misa menoleh ke samping dan membelakkan matanya terkejut lantaran jaraknya dengan Light yang sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Light menatap lekat mata cerah milik Misa. Menatapnya dalam seakan terpesona oleh keindahan mata itu. Begitu pula dengan Misa. Ia menatap mata milik lelaki yang sudah disukainya sedari kecil itu dengan intens.

Disukainya? Ya, sebenarnya Misa memang menyukai Light sedari kecil. Bahkan saat pertama kali pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Saat itu Misa yang masih berumur 4 tahun pindah ke Osaka bersama keluarganya dikarenakan Ayah Misa yang dipindahkan tugas. Dan saat itu, saat mata mereka pertama kali bertemu adalah saat Misa berdiri menghirup udara musim semi Osaka di balkon kamarnya. Ia melihat Light kecil juga sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan balkon Misa.

Sejak saat itu Misa selalu berdiri di balkon kamarnya, sekadar melihat kegiatan apa yang dilakukan Light di kamarnya dari kaca jendela Light yang terkadang tak tertutupi tirai. Dan sebuah keberuntungan bagi Misa saat ia satu Sekolah Dasar dengan Light. Apalagi sekelas. Semenjak itulah mereka dekat. Selalu pulang bersama, terkadang memakan _bento_ bersama saat jam istirahat, dan tak jarang pula Misa bermain ke rumah Light. Ya, rasa suka anak berumur empat tahun yang bertahan sampai anak itu berumur 16 tahun seperti sekarang.

Entah dorongan dari mana, jarak Light dengan Misa semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Kini hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, Misa memejamkan matanya saat ia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, membuat perutnya tergelitik.

Ketika Light melepaskan ciumannya Light menatap Misa terkejut. Tak menyakngka dirinya akan membuat senekat itu.

' _Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat._ '

 **Flashback**

' _Cklek'_

"Tadaima _!" Seru Light._

 _Sayu langsung menyahut dari arah ruang TV. "_ OKAERI _!" Gadis manis yang sekarang berumur 14 tahun itu menghampiri Abang kesayangannya._

"Onii-chan _!_ Ne _, wajahmu kusut sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Sayu mengikuti abangnya dari arah belakang._

 _Light duduk di sofa dan mengusap wajahnya. "Ke mana_ Kaa-san _?"_

"Kaa-san _pergi ke acara reuni, dan akan pulang malam dijemput_ Tou-san _nanti," Jawab Sayu. "Hey! Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu_ Onii-chan _? Ketampananmu sedikit hilang." Sayu terkikik._

 _Light menghela napas. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat._

 _Sayu mendecak. "Sudahlah, ceritakan saja. Tentang perempuan ya?" Tebak Sayu._

 _Mata Light membelalak. Tebakan adiknya sangat tepat sasaran. Sial!_

" _Nah 'kan, benar. Uhm, pasti tentang Misa-oneechan ya 'kan?" Sayu menggoda Light._

'Selalu tepat sasaran. Apa Sayu bisa membaca pikiran?! _' Batin Light kesal._

" _Ya, aku tahu karena 'kan, hanya Misa-oneechan yang dekat dengan_ Onii-chan _. Hehe..." Sayu nyengir. Nah kan, lagi-lagi Misa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Light._

" _Ayolah... ceritakan padaku..." Sayu menatap Light dengan puppy eyes andalannya._

 _Tidak tahan, Light menghela napas dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Sayu. Mulai dari getaran aneh yang ia rasakan saat dekat dengan Misa, perasaan tidak suka saat ada lelaki lain yang dekat dengan Misa, hingga perasaan ingin bertemu jika tidak bertemu Misa. Setelah menceritakan itu semua Sayu tertawa keras._

" _Ahaha...!_ Onee _-chan! Kau serius tidak tahu artinya itu apa?" Tanya Sayu dengan masih tertawa._

 _Light menggeleng. "Berhenti tertawa dan beri tahu aku apa itu artinya, Sayu." Light menatap Sayu tajam._

" _Okay, baiklah," Sayu menghela napas, memberhentikan tawanya. "Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta padanya bodoh." Sayu mengatakannya dengan gemas. Bagaimana bisa abangnya yang tampan dan jenius ini tidak tahu tentang urusan yang seperti itu? Huh, katanya jenius._

" _Dan aku rasa dia juga mencintaimu,_ Onee-chan _." Sambung Sayu._

 _Mata Light terbelalak. Dan sedetik kemudia ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Lalu aku harus apa?"_

" _Ya gampang saja, kau tinggal katakan kalau kau mencintainya, dan memintanya menjadi pacarmu. Dengan begitu aku yakin kau pasti akan lega terhadap perasaanmu. Kau juga tidak perlu takut lagi jika ada lelaki yang ingin mendekatinya, karena kalian terikat. Kalian bisa dengan bebas mencintai satu sama lain." Sayu tersenyum._

 **Flachback End**

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Light. Hembusan mulutnya terasa di bibir Misa.

Misa tersenyum lembut. Ini lah yang ia tunggu. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Memejamkan mata, dan tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar, mereka kembali berciuman dengan lembut. Saling menyalurkan perasaan lewat ciuman intens itu. Saling menyesap manis di bibir, melumat, dan menggigit lembut.

Starbucks di senja hari, tidak buruk. Sungguh indah kisah mereka bukan? Sepasang sahabat yang sekarang berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin sebentar lagi suami-istri?

Kisah mereka memanglah kisah klise yang mainstream, namun begitulah adanya. Ini bukan akhir, melainkan awal kebahagia mereka yang sudah siap mengecap berbagai rasa untuk hubungan mereka selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hai ^^ Yoroshiku ne, Red desu. Red author baru di fanfiction ini. And this is my first fict in Death Note fandom. Hope you like it yaasss.

.

.

 **Review?**


End file.
